disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kutato
Kutato, also known as Lord Kutato, is a character from the Aladdin episode "Snowman is an Island". Background Personality Kutato is shown to enjoy being entertained, especially by Genie. This leads him to trap Genie in a bottle so that he will never leave him. However, Kutato becomes very grouchy and monstrous when he gets left alone with no entertainment, as shown when Aladdin frees Genie from the bottle and the gang tries to escape the castle. However, upon getting outside and realizing he can have fun in the snow, he becomes much happier again, realizing that he can entertain himself and no longer needs Genie to make him happy. Physical appearance Kutato appears to be a giant yeti with a gray face, two pointy teeth sticking out of his mouth, and purple eyelids. Additionally, he wears a yellow armor and earrings. Role in the series In "Snowman is an Island", when Aladdin, Genie, Abu, and Iago are on their way home from Odiferous, they come across Kutato's castle. When they get to a room in the castle, they find the yeti sleeping. When Aladdin wakes him up and asks him for directions to Agrabah, Kutato stands up and roars at them. The gang tries to escape with Genie's help, but Genie keeps clowning around, making Kutato laugh, showing that he is entertained by Genie's humor. A short while later, Kutato granted Aladdin and his friends to pass through the gates of the castle, according to one of the castle gargoyles. Genie, however, wants to stay a little longer to keep impressing the yeti. While Aladdin, Iago, and Abu are out of the castle, Genie continues impressing Kutato. The yeti becomes so entertained that he decides to trap Genie in a bottle so that he will never leave him. Aladdin tries to get Genie to him and his friends, but he is unable to, making him suspicious and go back to the castle. Meanwhile, Genie tries to make Kutato free him from the bottle, but the yeti refuses. When Aladdin, Iago, and Abu enter the castle, they find Genie trapped in the bottle. Aladdin makes Abu and Iago distract Kutato while he frees Genie. After Aladdin frees Genie, Kutato sees that Genie escaped and he chases the four friends out of the castle and they slide down the snowy mountain. When everyone lands, the gang sees that Kutato is having fun in the snow, making Aladdin have a feeling that the yeti hasn't been outside of his castle for a really long time. While Kutato builds a snowman, Genie tries to make him pick a card, but he moves him out of the way and continues building a snowman, making Genie realize that he does not need him anymore. While the gang heads back home, Kutato makes a snowman shaped like Genie. Gallery castlelord (1).png castlelord (2).png castlelord (3).png Genienoogie1.png castlelord (4).png Geniekings.png castlelord (5).png castlelord (6).png castlelord (7).png Geniekutato.png|Genie as Kutato castlelord (8).png castlelord (9).png castlelord (10).png castlelord (11).png castlelord (12).png castlelord (13).png castlelord (14).png castlelord (15).png castlelord (16).png castlelord (17).png castlelord (18).png castlelord (19).png castlelord (20).png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Lords Category:Reformed characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Apes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Legendary creatures